DP185: Working on a Right Move!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Before the battle with Conway, Ash has a battle with Brock. Infernape uses Flame Wheel, which Sudowoodo blocks. Ash orders another Flame Wheel, but Infernape is wrapped in a different flame, as it learns Flare Blitz. Infernape charges using Flare Blitz; the flames go blue and knocks Sudowoodo out. Barry comes to express his excitement at Infernape's Flare Blitz. Brock thinks it is great too, but warns Ash that Infernape suffers recoil damage if the move is used. Barry sees that Ash will use Glalie, Torterra and Infernape against Conway. Conway overheard them and knows what is Ash up to. Team Rocket are selling snacks, but they don't have much customers. Cynthia passes by and comes to their stand, but can't make up her mind what to eat. The customers spot Cynthia and order their food, which gets Team Rocket even more profit, while Cynthia is deciding what to eat. The battle against Ash and Conway is about to start; Conway sends Shuckle and Ash Noctowl. Conway is surprised to see Noctowl, as he would think Ash would send Infernape, who learned Flare Blitz recently. Barry realizes Noctowl has different color and asks Brock why didn't he use Infernape. Brock thinks that Ash wants to use speed instead of force. Shuckle withdraws while Noctowl goes to use Sky Attack. Shuckle withdraws once more and Noctowl attacks, but gets repelled. Shuckle uses Power Trick, which causes Shuckle's Attack and Defense power to be switched. Noctowl uses Air Slash, but Shuckle's Gyro Ball negates the move and hits Noctowl. Ash calls Noctowl back and sends Donphan. Shuckle uses Sludge Bomb, though Donphan repels the attack by rolling out. Shuckle uses Gyro Ball and hits Donphan, stopping its rolling. Ash calls Donphan back and sends Gible. Conway knows Gible has not mastered Draco Meteor, but does not care any other way. Shuckle uses Gyro Ball, but Gible stops the move by chewing on it. Still, Shuckle uses Sludge Bomb in Gible's mouth. Gible goes to spit it out, but Ash orders it to use Draco Meteor. Gible uses it and surprisingly, the meteor explodes, as Gible has mastered the move. Because of this, Shuckle is defeated. Conway calls Shuckle back and is pleased to know that he knows which Pokémon Ash is using. Conway sends Lickilicky, who licks Gible, preventing it to use Dragon Pulse. Everyone is terrified by this move, and not because Gible is paralyzed. Gible digs, but is intercepted by Lickilicky's Power Whip. Ash calls Gible back and sends Noctowl back. Lickilicky uses Power Whip, but Noctowl is too far for the move to affect it. Noctowl uses Air Slash and damages Lickilicky. Lickilicky retaliates with Thunderbolt, but misses. Noctowl uses Extrasensory, which gets Lickilicky thrown up in the air and down, defeated. Conway calls Lickilicky back and sends his final Pokémon, a Dusknoir. Dusknoir starts with Trick Room, which Brock suspects Conway was waiting for Ash to show his Pokémon to order Trick Room. Noctowl uses Extrasensory, but surprisingly, Dusknoir teleports to it and defeats it using ThunderPunch. Conway says to Ash Gible's, Noctowl's and Donphan's speeds have enabled Dusknoir to strike first, as it is slower than the rest. Ash calls Noctowl back and sends Donphan back. Donphan rolls out, but gets countered by Shadow Punch. Ash calls Donphan back, but Dusknoir's Mean Look causes Donphan to stay. With another Shadow Punch, Donphan is defeated. Ash calls Donphan and sends Gible, his last Pokémon, back. Gible goes to dig, but gets hit by Shadow Punch. Gible digs out and while Dusknoir goes to use Shadow Punch, Gible gnaws on its hand. Gible's Draco Meteor causes Dusknoir to be thrown in air and receives a lot of damage. Gible uses Dragon Pulse, and while it has been hit by Shadow Punch first, it manages to defeat Dusknoir. Ash praises Gible, while Conway calls Dusknoir back. Conway admits he lost, but now has a new experience under his belt. The screen displays the last trainers. Ash has to battle Paul in a six-on-six battle. Barry is excited to see he can view the battle against two rivals. Later, Brock made food for Ash's Pokémon as a treat. Dawn is happy to know Gible mastered Draco Meteor, as Piplup won't be hit by failed attempts. Ash sees Paul and Electivire and asks if he is turning in his Pokémon, with Paul confirming that. Cynthia sees that they will battle each other. At night, Ash contacts Prof. Oak to trade the Pokémon. Soon, Dawn tells Ash that it is here. They go out and Brock points something at the sky. Both Ash and Gliscor are eager to see each other back again. Debuts Move *Power Trick *Trick Room Trivia *The scene in which Ash's Gliscor made its entrance is somewhat similar to the scene in which it evolved in DP085: Fighting Fear with Fear!, exactly one hundred episodes ago. *The episode name is a reference to Bob Seger's song, "Night Move", which has the lyrics "working on a night move". Mistakes *When the referee declared Donphan unable to battle, his shirt collar is yellow instead of black (as seen earlier in the episode). *When Dusknoir hits the ground after being hit by Dragon Pulse, the iris and pupil of Dusknoir's eye swapped colors. *When Ash sent his Noctowl, Donphan, and Gible to Professor Oak he asked Ash if he was 'waiting for his third Pokémon', but his battle with Paul was a full six-on-six battle. Dub differences Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (2001 version) was replaced with This is the Moment, the same song that played during Dawn and Zoey's match during the Sinnoh Grand Festival in DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning!. Gallery Infernape's Flare Blitz attacks Sudowoodo DP185 2.jpg Conway overhears the conversation DP185 3.jpg Cynthia visits Team Rocket's snack stand DP185 4.jpg Shuckle's Power Trick is activated DP185 5.jpg Gible uses Draco Meteor, while chewing on Shuckle DP185 6.jpg Gible gets licked at DP185 7.jpg Barry, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu are terrified by the lick DP185 8.jpg The effect of Trick Room DP185 9.jpg Dusknoir uses Mean Look DP185 10.jpg The two rivals face each other once more }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move